Entities that provide resources have an interest in knowing how those resources are being used, who is using the resources, and if the systems and methods employed in making the resources available are optimum. To addresses these concerns, entitles may employ some type of tracking system that monitors resource usage and reports the results to the entitles.
One example of a resource is an Internet Web site, the site's Web pages, and the content the Web pages contain. To monitor resource usage in the context of an Internet Web site, a Web site owner may employ software systems that track Web site visitors. Such systems may identify each visitor, record each visitor's activity during a Web site visit, and report the identity and activity to an analytics program that analyzes and stores the data and makes the data available to the Web site owner for use in improving the Web site, the Web site content, and the manner in which the Web site content is made known and available to the visitor.